Crescent Beach, part 4: Attacked!
by Luna Gomamon
Summary: The gang is attacked by Flymon! Do they have what it takes to beat him?


Crescent Beach, part 4: Attacked!  
By: Luna Gomamon  
===============================  
  
Everyone awoke at around the noon hour on File Island. Mimi  
  
was the last to wake up. "I was having such a good dream, too," she  
  
complained. "I was getting the mother of all nail appointments!"  
  
Tanemon sweatdropped at that. "Who's ready for breakfast?" Sora  
  
announced, setting tasty edibles on a large, flat rock they found,  
  
calling it a table. The children and Digimon gathered, and began to  
  
eat.   
  
---  
  
"You know," Taichi spoke up, mouth half-full. "I'm just   
  
curious, but why were we looking for that Bukamon?" That hushed the  
  
others, as they looked toward Bukamon. "Well.. I've never befriended  
  
another B-bukamon b-before!" Stammered Bukamon, hiding a blush. A  
  
few moments later, a high-pitched screech, followed by a frightened  
  
scream, filled the air. "Uh oh!" Cried Motimon. "It sounds like a  
  
Flymon! Let's get out of here!" Koushiro scooped up his tiny pink  
  
friend, looking toward the sky. "We can't run! The forest is too far  
  
of a run off!" Koromon shouted, spotting the large bee-like monster  
  
a way off. "Hmph...well, we gotta fight it, then!" Exclaimed Bukamon  
  
patrioticly. "You guys fight?! What if you guys get hurt?" Jyou said.  
  
"We're Digimon!" The In-Trainings shouted, as they began to charge  
  
toward the Flymon...  
  
---  
  
"BUBBLE BLOW!" The Digimon group shouted, unleashing a slew  
  
of pink bubbles at the Flymon. The bubbles squish all over the   
  
Flymon's eyes, causing it to swirve. WHACK! Down went the Flymon.  
  
The virus responded by firing several stingers toward the Digimon.  
  
They flew back, wincing. The DigiDestined bounded to their guardians,  
  
scooping them up into their arms. Flymon continued to attack, and   
  
missed them by inches. "We...we have to keep fighting!" Gasped an  
  
exhausted Tsunomon. "You can't!" Cried Yamato. "You're not strong  
  
enough!" "We've gotta try!" Shouted Tokomon, slipping from Takeru's  
  
arms. The 7 digimon leapt into the sky, and began to glow. "You guys  
  
ready?" Bukamon shouted. The In-Trainings began to change.  
  
Koromon, digivolve to...Agumon!  
  
Yokomon, digivolve to...Biyomon!  
  
Bukamon, digivolve to...Gomamon!  
  
Tanemon, digivolve to...Palmon!  
  
Tokomon, digivolve to...Patamon!  
  
Tsunomon, digivolve to...Gabumon!  
  
Motimon, digivolve to...Tentomon!  
  
---  
  
Seven In-Training Digimon leapt into the air, landing back  
  
onto the soft ground again as Rookies. The DigiDestined backed away,  
  
letting the Digimon do their thing. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon called,  
  
spitting a medium-sized fireball to the Flymon, burning its wings.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon held her arms outward, as her viney fingers  
  
shot out longer, twining them about Flymon's legs. "Spiral Twister!"  
  
Biyomon shot a small green tornado at the Flymon, as Patamon added  
  
a Boom Bubble to it. Gomamon nodded to Gabumon and Tentomon.  
  
"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon summoned multicolored fish into the air,  
  
which flew about. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon fired an icy beam toward  
  
the fish, causing them to glow an eerie blue. "Super Shocker!"  
  
Tentomon called, mixing the electricity with the glowing fish.  
  
"GO!" Gomamon, Tentomon, and Gabumon shouted, as the electrified  
  
glowing fish headed toward the Flymon's abdomen. "I call upon the  
  
power of the sea.. Marching Fishes!" Gomamon raised his ears to the  
  
strange, feminine voice, and watched new fish add on to the mixed   
  
blast as it hit the Flymon...  
  
---  
  
Flymon screamed, sinking to his knees as his data slowly  
  
deleted into tiny particles, which blew away with the wind. The  
  
DigiDestined and Digimon began to cheer. Agumon, Biyomon, Palmon,  
  
Gomamon, Tokomon, Gabumon, and Tentomon bounded to their partners,  
  
asking them how their performance was. The DigiDestined were partly  
  
baffled at how their digital friends changed, but they complimented  
  
their work. The only one that wasn't paying attention to all this  
  
rejoice was Gomamon. He wondered who that other voice belonged to.  
  
"I'm tired from just that one attack," said an exhausted Patamon.  
  
"I didn't know you had the energy to do two attacks!" Exclaimed  
  
Jyou. "That wasn't me the second time," muttered Gomamon. "Huh?"  
  
Squeaked Biyomon. "Who was it?" Asked a confused Agumon...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  



End file.
